Bh6: Hyperventillation
by SuperCarrots
Summary: Hiro is about to go on stage to show his invention to hundreds of people. But what happens when he starts to hyperventillate in the restroom and Tadashi finds him there?


Big hero 6 fanfiction: Hyperventilation

Hi guys! this is my first fanfiction so can you please maybe give critics to help me improve my writing? :3 thanks 3 this is just a one shot so dont really expect any more chapters.

* * *

Hiro and his friends were at the showcase fair waiting for hiro to show his invention he made to get into 'nerd school'. Although he was well prepared for his peformance, he was starting to become anxious from the tension.

Hiro twitched and fiddled as much as he could, but he was only making it worse for himself. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he got up from his chair and rushed towards the nearest restroom he could find without anyone noticing, or so he thought.

"Hiro?"

Hiro turned around to find his older brother, Tadashi looking at him in curiousity and a hint of confusion. Tadashi could easily tell Hiro was nervous, but why and where is he wondering off to?

"Where are you going? you got your showcase to perform soon" he continued waiting for an answer from the younger Hamanda.

Thinking quickly for an exuse, Hiro just managed to say "I-I got to go to the restroom". He forced a gapped smile hoping that Tadashi believed it.

"Ok then, just dont take to long ok?"

Hiro nodded franticlly then turned around and speed walked into the restroom.

Tadashi shrugged his shoulders. "BoneHead" He said to himself then walked away to find his friends. If only he knew the truth.

-in the restroom-

Hiro splashed some cold water onto his face. and looked up to meet his reflection. His expression had a panicked looking stare written all over his face.

"Your ok, stop being such a baby". He said to himself trying to calm himself down from having a anxiety attack.

Then he felt a sharp sensation clawing at his lungs.

Gasping for breaths, Hiro rolled over onto the wall trying to get his breathing to turn normal.

"What are you panicking over?! You need to calm down, your absolutely fine!"

Hiro had a sudden thought of him going wrong on stage.

That's when he started to hyperventilate.

Tugging at his collar, His breathing turned into quick, weesy, gasps.

What was he going to do? He couldn't go outside, not like this. He Didn't want Tadashi and his friends to see him like this. What will they think? So Hiro was left there struggling to breath while the others were waiting for him outside. Was someone going to find him?

-Tadashi's POV-

I couldn't stop thinking why Hiro looked so frightend. I know he has to show his invention to hundreds of people but im sure he could manage that. what was there to loose? i walked around looking for him. Surely he wasn't still in that restroom? Concern flew over me for my little brother, what if he was lost? I looked at the restroom he went in earlier. Maybe see if he is in there? I trodded over to the restroom to hear someone who sounded like they were suffocating.

"Hiro?"

What i saw made my heart break. I saw him standing in pain with beads of sweat dropping down his forehead and his hands over his collar. His breathing was abnormally fast which made me worried.

"Hiro?" I said again "What is wrong? Why are you breathing like that?"

Hiro used all his effort to say "C-cant...Breath...Anxiety attack..."

My eyes widened, Was my little brother really suffering from Anxiety? The good thing was i read a tiny bit about Anxiety a few months back on how to help people calm down. So hopefully this works.

"Hiro listen to me, take a few breathes in slowly then breath out and do that until you feel better".

Hiro nodded his head quickly then followed what i told him to do, about five minutes later his breathing went back to his normal state.

An moment of silence surrounded the room until i spoke,

"Hiro? Why didn't you tell me that you had Anxiety?"

Hiro stared at the floor with his head down. "I was scared that people would laugh at me when i go on stage..." he sighed.

Feeling bad for the younger Hamana i embraced him into a hug.

"Hiro, no one is going to laugh at you, if they want to laugh at you they will have to go through me and the others." i said making him feel slightly better of himself.

"You really mean it?" he looked up with his chocolate eyes.

"Of course i will, were brothers and we look out for each other". i smiled warmly at him.

Hiro returned the smile and gave another hug to his older brother. "Thanks Tadashi your the best brother ever".

Tadashi Released Hiro from the hug."Are you ready to go on stage?"

Hiro looked at him with his smile still stuck on his face. "As i'll ever be".

Tadashi grinned "Lets go then.

The two brothers walked out the restroom together to greet their friends.

* * *

the end :P hope you like it make sure you leave a like :3


End file.
